phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doofenshmirtz's former girlfriends
Throughout the series, it is mentioned that Heinz Doofenshmirtz has had many girlfriends, but they all have broken up with him. Below is a list of all of Heinz's known girlfriends. First date Doofenshmirtz's first date happened when he was a teenager. She had brown hair, and wore a blue dress and earrings. Their date was ruined when Boris the bully kicked sand in Doofenshmirtz's face. She and Heinz broke up sometime after that. From "I, Brobot" Heinz mentioned that his girlfriend wouldn't pick up the phone and used one of his inventions to make all the messages he gave over the phone to his girlfriend to disappear, as some of them were "long and rambly". Her house is colored pink. ("I, Brobot") From "At the Car Wash" In Doofenshmirtz's flashback in "At the Car Wash", Heinz's father was telling him to "not make a mountain about a mole hill", and Heinz was holding a picture of a girl, and the same girl's pictures were all over the wall. It is likely that they been boyfriend and girlfriend and had broken up prior to this event. From "Get that Bigfoot Outa My Face!" ".]]Doofenshmirtz's date thought that Perry, who was posing as his pet, was her date because he was at the door, but Heinz came to the door seconds later and corrected her. The two never got to dinner, because she later knocked Doofenshmirtz off the balcony, thinking he was Bigfoot. Before Perry leaves, she manages to give him several red lipstick mark kisses which Phineas notices when he gets back. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Mentioned in "Get that Bigfoot Outa My Face!" After Heinz was knocked off his balcony by his date, he mentioned that his date could have gone worse, remembering a past date of his had "kept stabbing him with a fork". ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Fraülein Fraülein was a girl that Doofenshmirtz was interested in during his teenage years, She was first interested in his puppet show but Hans stole her from him ("Out to Launch") From "Chez Platypus" ".]] Heinz met his date at Phineas and Ferb's new restaurant "Chez Platypus". Their date went well, after she tells Doofenshmirtz that she loves evil. After Perry destroyed the remote for Doofenshmirtz's invention, it fell onto the ground and zapped her, which made her dislike Doofenshmirtz and leave him. ("Chez Platypus") She and Heinz can be seen dancing during the final song Carpe Diem in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Like Heinz, she has an "evil" tattoo on her arm. Charlene Doofenshmirtz Charlene is Heinz's ex-wife. They have a daughter named Vanessa together. They divorced because they wanted different things and due to lack of common interests. Charlene has primary custody of Vanessa, and gives Heinz alimony checks. She is unaware that he is an evil scientist, and does not have any harsh feelings for him. Elizabeth Elizabeth broke up with Heinz to be with a humpback whale, which she had an unhealthy obsession with. Linda Flynn-Fletcher Doofenshmirtz's date with Linda got off to a bad start as he made her ride in his trunk all the way to the drive in movie place so he wouldn't have to pay for her, then said they could split the cost of his ticket. Linda then hears a song she really likes on the radio and comments that it makes her want to become a pop star. Heinz responds by very sarcastically saying that she'll be a pop star, and he's going to rule the world. Linda says that she doesn't see why that couldn't happen, and suggests that he start smaller: with the Tri-State Area. Heinz then tries to use an invention of his to listen to the movie, but it instead made the TV shoot off into the sky and break when it came back down. he then asks if they can hold hands, but Linda orders him to take her home. ("What Do It Do?") Rosie Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Adults Category:Doofenshmirtz's girlfriends Category:L Category:Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher